Altar Of Jane
by Sick Twisted Broken Soul
Summary: Jane is a bit of a player. Every girl wants her, every girl wants to worship her. And she wants every girl to bow before her. Even her best friend, Maura. And she knows that the blonde Doctor just can't help but stop by to pray at her Altar. (i suck at summaries... sorry)


**A/N: Femslash. AKA two woman (or more... you never know) doing the deed. IF that ain't yo thang. Well. What you doing here anywhere? Without further ado, please enjoy.**

When Maura pulled into the parking garage underneath Jane's building anger swelled into her gut. She would recognize that beat up old blue toyota anywhere. It was the one that officer Hanson was using for her undercover work in vice. This meant that Maura had to wait until she left to get what she wanted.

So wait she did. Her arms crossed, and a pout on her lips. She counted the very second for the twenty-three year old to finally leave so she could go upstairs and take her spot. It was one of the many rules she had agreed to when she started to sleep with her best friend, Jane Rizzoli.

In total twenty-seven minutes passed, Maura growing more impatient with each second, a little jealous, and angry that it was someone who was getting their pussies eaten and fucked by the majestic being that she desperately needed to be underneath right now. She'd waited longer before, but it still felt like an eternity.

Charlotte Hanson simply winked at her as she passed Maura's car. She wobbled as she walked, and she had the biggest damn grin someone could imagine on her face, she fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock her peice of shit car. Maura scowled, she didn't like the girl. Once the young officer had left the parking lot Maura was out of her car and jogging for the elevator

Maura both love and hated the look that crossed Jane's face when she opened the door. The detective hadn't bother to throw clothes on other than her boxers. Her breasts were loud and proud in Maura's face. That knowing, sexy smirk made Maura want to slap her and jump her right than.

Gut instinct, Maura didn't believe in it, but Jane did. And hers had told her that at some point tonight the blonde doctor would find her way to her bed tonight. Hell, she'd bet fifty bucks that Hanson and her had probably seen each other in the parking garage. And that only made her smirk widen.

Simply put, she didn't care. The woman she fucked knew the damn rules. Don't start fights with the other woman, don't get jealous, and don't go spilling whose damn pussy you were sucking on, and always come over freshly showered. Jane was a marathon runner so to speak, and even though she'd just done a nice, long, run with Charlie, she was certainly down for more with Maura. She was always down for more.

Appraising Maura's attire Jane let her eyes roam all over her luscious body. And she liked the slightly annoyed look on the doctors face that she just couldn't hide all the way. The blonde often found herself going to Jane for relief after her man was safely asleep, or gone. She'd jump a shower, and then she'd be in her car. Headed for Jane's.

That was how she was tonight. Jane pulled her into her arms, she could feel the dampness of Maura's hair as she ran her hands through it and down her sides, looking into her darkening hazel eyes. And then she dipped her head down and captured Maura's minty fresh lips with her own.

Worship, that was the only way Jane could explain what woman did with her. They treated her like nothing less the one, and only, God in the bedroom. Many went home and told their men and woman they didn't believe in such entities. The only praying her woman did was at her very own altar. The Altar of Jane. Many would come over nightly if they had the chance. Jane used them, fucked them, and when she became bored, she found someone else to pray at her altar.

The Detective couldn't care less, as long as her woman, her own set of religious fanatics, came until she was bored with them. Well she was happy. She made them cum, she came, and that was what fucking matted to Jane. No strings attached pleasure. She was the master, the King, the God, and everyone else was beneath her. Following her rule, and doing as she pleased. She was superior, and they knew it.

All in all, pussy was pussy, some were better than others. But Maura's pussy was damn fine. One of the best looking, and tasting, that Jane had ever had. And Maura was damn good in bed, unlike some of the woman she dealt with. It was one of the reason's that she hadn't been told that she was done with the sexual aspect of their relationship. Most woman lasted three months max, and Jane had already been pounding away at Maura for six.

Jane was very pleased to find that the Doctor hadn't even put panties on beneath the skirt she was sporting. A knowing, seductive, grin replaced her smirk. Her eyes seemed to glow as she grabbed onto Maura's ass roughly and pushed her up the door, so her feet were no longer touching the floor.

Instinctively Maura's legs wrapped themselves around Jane's waist. She knew that was what the italian wanted anyway. Then she pressed her lips back against her very own sex god's as the stronger woman kicked the front door closed, and began carrying her down the hall towards the bedroom.

Maura couldn't comprehend why her man, alright admittingly for her, anyone, could never make her feel like Jane did every time she found herself in the dark-haired woman's arms. Couldn't fathom why she loved to make Jane cum, moan, and scream underneath her when she simply couldn't stand the sound of her own boyfriends pleasure. Every time Ian came she wanted to shove a pillow in his mouth. She was pulled from her thoughts as her back met Jane's mattress.

The sheets were slightly damp. Most likely the result of the combined sweat of Jane and Charlie. Amongst other bodily fluids Maura didn't want to think about. But, with Jane's mouth on hers she didn't even care that she could taste the two woman on her lips. Didn't care she was about to be fucked where another woman had laid mere minutes before.

What mattered was she was about to get the release she'd been wanting all night. The best release she'd ever had in her life, the kind she'd only been able to get from one woman. The kind that got better, and better, each time she found herself with Jane in a sexual manner. There was nothing that felt better in the world then being with Jane.

Bra tossed to the floor, her blouse torn apart, her skirt pushed up so Jane could be granted access to what she wanted. Maura's stopped breathing for a few moments when she realized that she was already packing tonight, how she hadn't noticed before she didn't know.

Warm lips met her bare skin, kissing slowly around her nipples, before lips were replaced with tongue. Jane then licked her way down to her navel, slowly, kissing every now and again. By the time she had reached her destination Maura was begging to be fucked. Already pleading to for Jane to make her cum. To cum like only Jane could make her.

Jane wasn't quite ready to give Maura what she wanted. Not yet anyway. She held Maura's legs apart, so she wouldn't close them around her head, and she placed a few licks upon Maura's clit. Slow, careful, light licks that pushed the woman closer, but didn't allow her to tumble over the edge she so desperately wanted over.

The anticipation she felt as Jane got onto her knees, and pulled Maura's ass up onto her lap and rubbed the head of her strap-on against her folds was nearly her very undoing. A scream past her lips when the first, hard thrust landed deeper inside of her then Ian could ever dream of reaching.

Right now Jane knew exactly what Maura needed. It was instinct, it was just her gift. She leaned down, pressing her body against Mauras, and she fucked her. Hard, fast, relentless. All of her energy was poured into slamming the phallus shaped object as hard and deep inside of the Doctor as she possible could. She planned to give Maura exactly what she craved in that moment. To make the medical examiner cum as hard as she ever had.

Another thing the blonde didn't understand was how Jane just knew. She never asked, never questioned. She dished out what she needed, what she had to have. And she'd never been wrong. Not once. Jane fucked you. She fucked you hard, soft, slow, fast, and everything inbetween. And god, she fucked you better than anyone else could. Maura didn't need other's data to know that.

"God, fuck, I love you" Maura managed between her loud moans of pleasure as Jane plowed into her as if the very universe depended on it. Ian was always too careful, too polite, too loving. But he could never make her cum like this woman did.

Even when Jane did everything he did. Even when she made what, to some, could be perceived as love, she made Maura cum harder, and better, than Ian, or any other man or woman that had entertained Maura's bed ever had. Jane was simply put, her sex god. She would always be better.

As smart as Maura was she just didn't allow herself, or have the opportunity, to think of the things she said in the throes of passion. When Jane was buried inside of her this deep, when her hands were assaulting her nipples, all she could do was scream, moan, and cry out. She made them hurt so fucking bad, yet, at the same time it always felt so fucking good.

If she had been able to think, long and hard, she would have contemplated why it was that the man she supposedly loved couldn't make her cum if his very existence on this earth depended on it, and Jane could have her screaming and cumming like Niagra damn falls from something as small, as insignificant, as a glance in her direction.

Perhaps if Jane had just stopped to consider that Maura was incapable of lying, the fact that whenever she tried she broke into hives and passed out, but never once broke into hives or passed out when she screamed her love for Jane she would have stopped what she was doing.

Thinking however was not what Jane did at times like these. She ran on instinct, touching, caressing, filling the woman in how they needed. She would have backed off had she thought for one second Maura meant what she said in any sort of romantic way. But as it was Jane loved fucking her best friend. She loved the feel of her beneath her. It was one of the select few ways she came out on top with the honest to Zeus actual genius. But she had never liked that sentence, it was, generally, a one way ticket out of her bed. Out of her life.

"Shut up" Grunted Jane. She hated that word. She didn't stop her assault on Maura. "Take my dick baby." She knew Maura was close, she ground herself harder into her. "That's it baby, scream. Scream my name"

As if on command Maura did as she was told, and she was finally allowed past that edge she had so desperately sought. She couldn't help the way she felt, the detective knew just where to touch, just where to kiss and caress to make her nothing more than putty in her hands. Jane was like an artist. Her body shuddered as Jane slowed, before she pulled out completely. Causing the poor doctor to spasm from the sensation.

"Artist be damned" Thought Maura to herself. "She's like Van Gogh and Picasso had a baby that gained all their talent, and used it only for sexual intercourse"

When Maura could breathe normally once more Jane laid herself back on top of her, kissing her slowly. Their bodies fitting together with ease, like they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The dark haired woman was careful to hold some of her weight off of the Doctor by leaning on her left elbow, while use her less dominant hand to trail soft touches down her sides. She knew how wet that made the woman trapped beneath her.

Teeth clamped around an already sore nipple, and Maura's back arched up. She could feel the italians lips moving, smiling at the way Maura's body was reacting to her carefully placed touches. She nipped her way to the woman's neck, and began to suck. Slipping her knee between Maura's legs, so she could gage how wet she was getting by the fact that Jane was marking her.

Maura was always thankful that Ian was as dumb as a doornail when it came to woman, her in particular. He always assumed that he caused the loves bites that adorned her neck, cleavage, and thighs. That he was the one that made her nipples so sensitive. When in reality it was because Jane loved to torture them, knowing that Maura loved every second of it.

Just as the detectives fingers had started to swirl lazy circles around Maura's throbbing clit the doctors phone rang. Both she and Jane recognized the ringtone immediately. Before Maura could lean over and grab it from where it had landed on the side of Jane's bed the detective had it in her hands.

She smirked, removing her fingers from Maura's nether bits, and shoving the fake penis back into Maura. As deep as it would go. She was going to have fun with this, teach Maura to allow her stupid boyfriend to call when she was busy pleasuring a woman. Maura let out a loud moan as Jane filled her once more, she couldn't help but be vocal when Jane was involved.

Simultaneously Jane unlocked the phone, and began to fucking Maura in a set pace. Maura covered her mouth with her hands, knowing that Jane wasn't going to stop until she was good and ready. Her hands didn't muffle all of her noise. The detective picked up speed as she said her Hello's to Ian, loving the look of annoyance in the womans eyes. The doctor was stuck underneath her, muffling her own sounds of pleasure, while trying, and subsequently failing, to stay annoyed.

"Why are you answering her phone?" Ian said with sleepy displeasure. He never had really taken to Jane. "What's that noise in the background?" He grumbled, and Jane smiled wider. She knew the guy despised her.

"She's busy Ian. We are working on some sensitive material concerning a few bodies" Jane replied, watching as Maura fought to keep her noise contained. "Stop bitchin', i got some damn important things to do. Call back later, much later" She ended the call, tossing the phone onto the bed, picking up the pace as she leaned down over the woman who was still clutching her hands over her mouth.

Maura was going to tell Jane off, but the detective was riding her hard and fast. Sending her over the edge once more, causing all anger to dissipate as euphoria set in. That final release was so powerful tears threatened to spill down Maura's cheeks. She barely managed to contain them.

The exhausted detective pulled out, and fell onto her back on the bed. Smiling and throwing her hands behind her head. Sighing in contentment. She made no objections when Maura unbuckled the harness and tossed it to the floor. She was already half-asleep, she was too tired to even kick Maura out of her bed.

One of the many rules that Jane had was no post-coitus cuddling. In fact, there was just no cuddling. No matter how much Maura wanted Jane to wrap her arms around her and hold her close, she knew it wasn't going to happen. She also knew she didn't want to ruin everything by cuddling next to Jane, so, with a sigh, she closed her eyes, turned on her side, and fell into a slumber that was, almost, too peaceful.

**A/N: I shall freely admit that I am unsure if I should continue or not. So, it may or may not happen. I do not know the future. However, I hope you liked it. And if you have the time, let me know what you thought. I'd appreciate it. But either way, thank you for taking the time to take a gander. **


End file.
